Help Needed
by AngelRoots
Summary: two kids are held hostage in a bank. plz read and review!


Chapter One:  
  
It was 3:30pm. School had just finished. Kelly and Mary decided to stop at the TD bank before heading home. The walk took them half an hour to get there. They walked in and waited in line. They were fourth from the counter. "Man, this is gonna take long." Mary said. "I don't care. I need the money for my trip," replied Kelly. "Oh right. When are you leaving?" "On Saturday morning."  
They finally moved up in the line. After waiting a few more minutes they made it to the teller.  
  
Meanwhile officer Boscorelli was running late for roll call. Like usual. He ran up the stairs. "Hey Bosco, you're running late." His faithful partner Yokas yelled to him. "Move out of the way!!" Bosco yelled, running to change into his uniform. "Roll call in two minutes!" announced Lieutenant Johnson.  
Bosco didn't look up. He just hurried up to make roll call. The two minutes were up. Ty Davis, John "Sully" Sullivan, and Faith Yokas were already in the room. The Lieutenant was handing out the assignments when officer Boscorelli ran in. Johnson just looked at him and continued, " Alright. Finally, Davis and Sullivan, you guys have area 50. Yokas and Boscorelli, you two have area 60."  
  
Back at the bank, Kelly was about to tell the teller how she could help her. "Hi. I would like..." she was interrupted by two large men coming into the bank. They were wearing ski masks and black clothing. The taller one was named Bob, the leader of the operation. The shorter guy was named Ken. He was the chicken and not too smart. Bob was carrying a shotgun while Ken was carrying a knife. "I want everyone on the floor now!" Bob yelled.  
Ken was making sure everyone was staying on the ground. Kelly and Mary listened to the guys. Mary made sure that she got a good look at them. The bank teller managed to hit the silent alarm without the guys noticing.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Bosco come on. Let's go." Yokas said getting made at her partner. "I'll deal with you later. Bud." Bosco said to the tough guy on the street.  
Bosco and Yokas got into the RMP and started to talk about what just happened on the street. They were interrupted when they got a call over the radio."55-CHARLIE and 55-DAVID there are two suspects holding up the TD bank on Newhaven Road." "55-CHARLIE responding to the call. Two minutes away." "55-DAVID responding to the call. Five minutes away." Replied Yokas while Bosco turned on the lights and hit the siren.  
  
It was 4:30pm; the two men grabbed the money that was in the cash machines. Then Ken asked the bank teller "Did you set the alarm?" the teller was quiet. "Answer me!" he said angry. The bank teller was still silent. Ken realized that she did hit the alarm.  
Ken joined his partner in crime. "Hey man we have a problem. The cops are coming. The teller set the damn alarm off." "Okay, Don't worry. Now everyone can go but for you two." Pointing at Mary and Kelly. "Everyone go now before I change my mind." Everyone in the bank except for the two girls left. "Kelly, what are we gonna do? They're gonna kill us. I know they will." Mary said in a whisper and almost a panic voice. "They won't kill us. Besides if the cops are coming that means Bosco is on his way to save us. And be the hero for the day." Kelly said back to her friend.  
  
It was 4:45pm, Bosco and Faith arrived at eh bank. "How many people are being held hostage?" Yokas asked Davis while approaching him and Sully. "Two kids and Bosco you are not gonna like this part." Replied Davis. "What won't I like?" asked Bosco looking confused. "Umm....the two kids that are being held hostage are umm..." "Just tell me!" he said getting upset. "Fine they are Kelly and Mary." Sully jumped in.  
All Bosco could do was stand still in shock. But he knew that if they just stand there, the girls might get hurt.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
In the bank Kelly and Mary were doing everything the two criminals were saying. "Mary, look out the window Bosco and them are out there. Don't say anything." Kelly said to Mary. Kelly was looking from the cops outside to the criminals inside the bank.  
Mary looked outside to see what the cops were doing. She was a little less scared knowing that they were getting out of this bad situation soon.  
The two guys were talking among themselves. "What are we gonna do with them cops out there?" Ken asked. "We are going to tell them our demands. That is what we will do." "What are our demands anyways?" "Well firstly, we want five million dollars and secondly, a safe way out of this bank. If they do not cooperate, I will shoot one of the two girls."  
  
"Bosco, Faith, this is our plan to get them out of there." Sully said. "Alright, lets here." Bosco said, looking inside the bank at Kelly and Mary. Seeing if they were all right. "Faith and Davis will go into the bank and try to talk or reason with the robbers. You and I will do in through the back. We will try to take them down from there."  
It was 5:00pm, Bob said, "Get over here!" pointing at Kelly. "Alright." Kelly replied. She walked to where the guy was pointing.  
A few seconds later Yokas and Davis busted into the bank. There were a few screams from the girls but they were quickly signalled to be silent. "I'm officer Yokas and this is officer Davis. All we want is for the two girls to be safe. How about letting them go and we can talk about this?" Yokas talked in a calm, cool voice to the guys. Bob replied, "No, I think we should hang on to these kids and talk about our demands." Davis jumped into the conversation, "Girls are you alright?" the two girls nodded there heads and said yes. "Now what are your demands?" "Our first demand is five million dollars and secondly we want a safe way out of the bank."  
  
Bosco and Sully went out back. They found a locked door so they had to try another door. They finally found one that was opened after wasting five minutes. Bosco had a really good look at the guys from where he was hiding behind the counter. Sully was only able to see the one near Mary. He was behind a desk but close to Bosco.  
  
"Well those are pretty good demands but we can't comply to that." Davis said. "Fine, we'll just have to start by shooting one of these two." Bob replied.  
  
"Bosco I have a shot for the one near Mary and I'm taking it." "I'll take the other one, on the count of three. ONE...TWO...THREE"  
They both took their shots. The two criminals were shot. One of them was shot in the shoulder and the other in the leg. Bob was able to get up nut Mary and Kelly ran over to Faith and Ty. Bosco and Sully came out from where they were hiding. It was 5:30pm when they finally were safe from the criminals  
With great relief Kelly said, "Man glad that is over." "Tell me about it." Replied Mary. "Are you two alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Bosco asked like a paranoid parent. "Bosco we're fine. No cuts, no bruises." Mary said. "Just shaken up. That's all." Added Kelly. "Right. Lets go home." Bosco said.  
They all agreed to that. When they got home, Kelly went straight for her room. Mary went to take a relaxing bath to calm her down. Bosco just let them be. HE started to make supper.  
  
THE END 


End file.
